Percy Jackson The Son Of Darkness
by oliver132cool
Summary: Three months has passed since Thalia, Annabeth and Luke had defeated Nathan Nakamura who was the host for Kronos. But a new prophecy has been made and a new hero has risen. Percy Jackson.
1. Encounter

**Hey guys this is a new story. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter One

Percy POV

It has been three years since Percy has trained in the Underworld with Hades sending him on various quests to strengthen his ability. His strength in battle has grown significantly that he even bested his mentors in combat including Achilles, Perseus and Atalanta. But there was nothing in the Underworld left for him. It was time to make himself known in the mortal world once again.

Annabeth POV

'So Jason do you remember anything at all? Where you came from or what does SPQR mean?'

It has been three days since Jason was brought to camp with Leo and Piper but with absolutely no memory at all. Since then it had been her job to help get his memory back. After all it was he job as a camp leader to help her fellow half-bloods. But another part of her wanted to help him because, well, he was attractive. With his sky blue eyes and his lean body.

'Hey! Annabeth! I found a new demigod!' shouted a satyr who was running towards her.

She recognised him immediately and gave one of her best friend a hug.

'Hey Grover long time no see. So who is this new kid you mentioned?'

' ''Kid'' might not be the correct term,' he said while stepping aside to reveal a guy about sixteen years old.

She caught her breath as she caught sight of his muscular body and his hair that was swept to one side, almost covering his right eye. He was slightly emo-ish she noticed. But what unsettled her was the thick scar that ran under his right eye to the left corner of his mouth.

'Finished staring?' he asked sharply.

'Yes, sorry,' she stuttered as she cursed herself silently.

'I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. One of the camp-leaders here at Camp Half-Blood,' while extending her hand out for him to shake.

'Percy Jackson son of -' but before he could go further a helmet that symbolised fear and death hovered above his head.

She hastily withdrew her hand as she realised that she was about to shake hands with a son of Hades. But then she did hug Nico once in a while so what was the problem now? But the aura that he was giving off was more dark, more evil. She hurriedly got rid of the distaste in her face and extended her hand out again.

'Sorry about that, I was just surprised there was another demigod of the big-three out in the world,' she lied while trying to sound as surprised as possible.

But it didn't seem he fill for her life.

'Whatever, so one of the camp-leaders huh? Who are the rest?' he asked, not even brothering to shake her hand at all which pissed her off.

'Yeah well there's Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus and Luke Castellan the missing son of Hermes.'

'So you're just staying here flirting with this dude,' he said pointing at Jason,' without bothering to find your lost comrade? That's cheap.'

'I'm not flirting with him,' she shouted, while her face became crimson red. 'I'm just helping him regain his memory!'

'So that he will like you. If that's the case good luck and goodbye Chase. And I hope you'll keep this encounter in mind.'

**Well there is chapter one I hope you enjoy guys and please review if you would like me to continue this story. **

**Peace.**


	2. Capture The Flag

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter two. Just to let you know I'm not going to be able to update fast as school just started but I'll do my best. So far there were three reviews, and I'm going to respond to the reviews in just a second. If you are reading this as a guest and like to review please put a name so I can respond to your review in the next chapter. As usual please review to keep to story alive and kicking!**

**Reviews**

**Candycrum: Lol update soon please **

My reply: I know, I know I'll update as fast as a can but as I mentioned before school just started and update will come slowly but surely.

Thank you.

**The Twelve Olympians: Do not make this Percabeth, make percy and piper**

My reply: Sorry but for this story I'm not going to pair Percy with anyone. As for the rest of the pairings you'll have to find it out yourself by continuing reading. If you desperately want this story to be Percy and Piper than I am afraid this story is not for you. Sorry.

Thank you

**Allegra M: Hades is not the God of darkness**

My reply: As for Hades is not the God of darkness I know. Like other stories the titles can't be understood until you read further into the book. As for this I hope you can stay with this book until the very end.

Thank you.

**Chapter Two Piper POV**

Being unclaimed sucks. Like what is so hard for her godly parent to just send a symbol above her head? Okay, maybe she shouldn't be this agitated as Jason hasn't been claimed too but it pissed her off that her godly parent didn't even bother to send a sign yet. And now she was cooped up in Hermes cabin. She didn't have anything against him, but that guy has way too much kids for his own good.

'Hey guys gather up!' yelled Travis.

Once everyone had gathered, Travis's brother said,' Today after dinner we will have Capture The Flag!'

Everybody started cheering and fist pumping each other,

'So here are the teams. Hermes, Ares, Demeter, Aphrodite, Apollo, Iris and Hecate will be on the Blue Team. On the Red Team are Athena, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hades and the rest of the minor cabins. Good pranking guys,' he finished off and departed from the cabin.

Line Break

'Heroes!' Chiron shouted. 'You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is a fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed and have no more than ten guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be gagged. No killing and keep maiming to a minimum. I will serve as the referee and battlefield medic. Into postions!'

'Okay so here is the plan,' Clarisse announced with her helmet tucked under her armpit.

'I'm going to lead Ares, Iris and Hecate to the middle. Connor take Aphrodite, half of Hermes and half of Apollo to the left flank. Travis take Demeter and the other halves of Hermes and Apollo to the right flank. Piper, Jason, Mark, Katie, Sherman, Will, Austin, Lou, Butch and Daniel protect the flag at all cost. Red team forward!'

She took three steps before turning back and saying,' And watch out for Annabeth. You don't want her to invisibly steal the flag under our noses. Lou you know what to do,' she finished before putting on her helmet and charging into the upcoming battle.

The sound of metal against metal could be heard and the occasional battle cries of the campers echoed around the forest. But the sounds eventually died off until there was nothing heard except for the bristle of the wind. It was too quiet. Not even the sounds of metal against metal could be heard.

_Rustle._ What was that? _Rustle. _Here it was again! Step by step she walked backwards, her heart pounding like someone was using it as a drum. The fear started to rise like an overflowing dam as she looked around wildly for her teammates. She stumbled, tripped and came face to face with Lou writhing in pain. Her eyes were wide open, her body was shivering. Everything about this told her to run.

Suddenly she felt excruitiating pain that spreaded throughout her whole body like wildfire. She cried out in pain as though her body was electrified by Zeus himself and fell on her knees. Her legs starting twitching an her arms was bent at an unnatural angle.

'Help,' she croaked as she fell to the ground writhing in agonizing pain.

**And there you go chapter two complete. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review before you close this page.**

**Peace.**


	3. The Battle

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the slow update but I had lots of assignments already. **** Anyways so here is chapter three!**

**Reviews**

**Matt: So does this Nico love Luke or will he love this Percy?**

My reply: For this story I'm not going to make Nico like Luke nor Percy or any other guy. If this displeases you then sorry but it is convenient for me this way.

Thank you.

**Candycrum: Love it hope school goes well for you**

My reply: Thanks candycrum, hope your life goes well for you too.

Thank you.

**Three Green Storms: I really like the idea and writing of this story…dark Percy's always the best **** thought it would be cool if you added a linebreak when there's a little timejump, like when Piper is in the Hermes cabin and the next sentence, they're all out and listening to Chiron. But that's a pretty minor detail :D keep on writing and bye (for now), Nika**

My reply: Haha thanks for the support. About the linebreak detail, don't worry I already fixed it! But thank you for your reminder.

Thank you.

**Goobernugget: Loved it!**

My reply: Haha thank you for your support.

Thank you.

**Chapter Three Jason POV**

Jason couldn't help but stare at his friends in disbelief as they fell to the ground, their face full of fear.

'Who's there?' he shouted as bravely as he could but he swore it only came out of his throat as a mere squeak.

'Why, I thought you would remember me. But then again your patron took your memories. Ironic indeed!' a voice replied as a 16 year old guy came out from the shadows.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief as he recognised him as the new camper, Peter Johnson. No wait, Percy Jackson.

'What are you talking about? And what did you do to my friends?' Jason demanded as he stepped away from the writhing bodies of his friends.

'Why, I thought you would like that. They're just asleep so we don't have any interruptions. After all it's been too long since we have battles Son of Rome.'

Asleep? Jason thought incredulously but he didn't have time to worry about hose things as Percy pulled out a sword out of nowhere and swung at him. He blocked with his own sword and tried to go on the offensive but soon found out that is opponent had the upper hand in sword fighting. Jason feinted to the left and used his wrist to attack to the right but Percy anticipated it and blocked the attack with ease.

'Don't tell me you forgot how to fight was well,' Percy said before smacking the sword out of Jason's grip.

'Show me your improvements since the 2 years we have met. Show me Son Of Rome!

Out of instinct Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden coin. He flipped it into the air and caught it, turning the coin into a razor sharp sword that was completely gold. He charged at Percy with renewed momentum and struck as hard as he could. He didn't know why, but Jason started attacking with a completely different style. Stabbing instead of slashing and using precise calculation and strength to surprise his opponent as much as possible. But Percy didn't even seem fazed with this as he style on the defensive, blocking every stroke with relative ease.

But before the battle could come to the final stage, a terrifying howl echoed around the forest and all fighting stopped abruptly. Jason heard Percy whisper something just out of his reach but he managed to catch a few words such as '' disobeying orders'' and ''terrible Greeks'' but he couldn't get it around his head of what Percy was talking about.

Before he could ask Percy, a hellhound leapt out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. More hellhounds started appearing and leapt to the first hellhound's side looking at him hungrily. But at an instance the hellhounds fell dead to the ground and exploded into dust revealing a grim faced Percy with his sword posed for another attack just in case.

''What was that?'' Jason demanded.

As far as he knew monsters couldn't come into camp without their permission unless they were originally in the forest. Annabeth had even said that the camp had boundaries to keep monster out. So how on earth can the hellhounds be here out of all places?

Percy eyed him before breathing out heavily,' Camp invasion. We better help the others before it's too late.'

And together they charged into the middle of the forest, swallowed by the darkness of the night.

**And done! I hope you enjoy the chapter guys and like before please leave a review down below.**

**Peace.**


End file.
